


You'll Always Be My Tow Truck

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Crack, M/M, autoerotics, get it bc theyre automobiles and its erotic hahaha im so funny, guys i wrote this as a dare, sexual use of towing equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I know nthing about cars. I mean, I know nothing about the movies and also I know nothing about actual cars. I apologise in advance for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be My Tow Truck

Lightning mcQueen sighed as he drove slowly into the large garage after practicing for his race that was coming up next week. His engine was radiating heat and his fuel tank was low after racing the clock around the track. He heard a clunking noise, and Mater rounded the corner. "you drove so fast, lightning. it really amazes me how fast you can drive." said Mater in a husky voice, with awe and admiration. 

Lightning knew what Mater was doing. This is what always happened after the thrill of a race, when his tyres were smoking and his oil was flowing. He smiled at Mater, rolling slowly toward him until they almost collided with one another. 

Mater closed his eyes and they met in a harsh kiss, and after a few moments of kissing, Mater repositioned himself and slowly lowered his tow-line until it connected with Lightning's erect towbar. When they made contact, Lightning honked sensually and Mater almost stalled. 

Before long, the garage was filled with the grating clamour of aluminium against rusted steel, and their whispered secrets of love that were onley for each others' ears. 

Suddenly, Lightning's revvs sped up and his engine whirred and he had his release, oil pumping out onto the floor. Mater climaxed, his tow-line contracting and the rancid stench of dirty petrol filling the air as he leaked all over the floor.

Cleaning up the evidence of their sodomy with a dirty rag, a tear pricked Mater's eye as he thought about how they had to keep their relationship a secret. But his wipers dried his tears and he knew everything would be okay as Lightning tenderly kissed his right front door and whispered, 

"you'll always be my tow-truck"


End file.
